


We're Alone Now

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, F/M, Prompt Fic, WritersMonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt: BunniesGinny brings home pets.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	We're Alone Now

Ginny halted as soon as she saw the rabbits.

"Bugger me," she whispered when a tiny ball of fluff raised its head from the patch of green it was gnawing. 

She clutched at the front of her jumper tightly. "Shite. They're beautiful." One of the rabbits hopped on the road, filling her up with dread.

"Wait! Don't you dare go on the road! Are you asking these people to step on you?" She surreptitiously glanced around. No one in Rodding Valley was paying them any attention. Stealthily, Ginny brandished her wand.

"Let's see how you guys get squashed now, shall we?" She pointed her wand towards the litter of rabbits. Instantly, they jumped away from her – five pairs of big, brown eyes staring at her in terror.

Hastily, she dropped her wand.

"Oh, no, no. See?" She tentatively moved her hands towards them. "Not going to hurt you. Promise."

The one in front turned sniffed in her direction with its small, button nose. Slowly, it moved closer, leaving the rest of the group in quivering silence. Ginny's heart melted at their adorable expressions.

The leader of their pack reached her outstretched hand. She leaned forward slightly, stopping when she saw the rabbit stiffen in alarm. She held her pose until it approached her again. Painstakingly slow, it bumped its nose against her finger, giving her the sign of hard-earned trust.

Gently, she wrapped her hands against the little animal. Stroking its fur softly, she brought it closer to her chest.

"Not dangerous, am I? Why don't you signal your other mates to join in on our hug?" Maybe, her tiny rabbit understood her words. Maybe, it felt safe enough in her arms. The little white rabbit with a black circle over its right eye made a series of clicking sounds to the other ones. Immediately, the rest of the four rabbits ran up to her.

"Oh, you are so cute! I'm taking all of you home with me." She scooped up all of the rabbits in her arms (a hard job since five rabbits wasn't a small number). She happily whistled while rocking her tiny friends, pointedly ignoring the strange looks she drew from the others.

"Well, we will be Apparating since people travelling in the Underground have an aversion to pets." She won't ever forget the nuisance that woman had created over Cleo meowing too loudly. I hope she chokes on a hairball, Ginny thought bitterly.

"Let's make sure you don't lose your cute little limbs when we do, okay?" She opened her purse and shoved them inside. Thank god for Hermione and her brilliant Undetectable Extension Charm.

"Sorry! I'll be gentle next time." She felt a bit guilty hearing slight grunts from them. "Blimey, just settle now! Good thing that Harry will be home tomorrow. He'll be so delighted to meet you, folks!"

Smiling, she turned on her heel and Disapparated.

* * *

Harry had gotten used to Ginny bringing in strange objects. He once returned from his month-long mission to a house filled with strange muggle objects he had never seen before.

"The man told me they're a rage nowadays. Aren't they intriguing? I think it spices up our house a lot." She had beamed as she showed him a broken microwave.

It had taken him a month to convince her to give up her home decor. She had pouted at him for a week.

"Of course," he muttered when he saw two tiny balls (cotton?) on Ginny's stomach as she reclined on the sofa.

"Welcome home!" Ginny beamed at him but didn't approach him. He was a bit affronted at not being greeted with a kiss like he usually was.

"What are those?" He pointed at her stomach. She looked down, her face scrunched up in confusion at first, then, brightening. Immediately, he spotted three tiny white blobs run past him. He jumped and pulled out his wand in alarm. He was going to hex them when the appearance of one of the blobs flummoxed him.

"Are those -- Wait, those are bunnies! We have a small, fluffy rodent infestation." He gaped as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Harry. There's no need for insulting our tiny rabbits. They're quite sensitive." She gently held the two rabbits, placing them on the sofa. She whistled, a signal for the rest of her litter to come as the other three tiny animals chased past him and jumped on her lap. She had them trained remarkably well.

"Aren't they simply adorable? I found them in the Rodding Valley Station. They came to me as if I was their long lost mother. Oh, sweetie! You need some scratches." She picked up the smallest and started scratching under its chin. Even from a distance, Harry could see the rabbit purr with happiness. The rest of the litter must have been feeling left out as they head butt Ginny for affection.

Bloody hell. He should have imposed a pet limit when Ginny brought in those stray cats.

"What were you doing there? Having a little night-time excursion?" Harry approached the rabbits, quite aware of them tensing up.

"You know how much I like the Underground rides. Harry, they're getting scared. Don't --" He didn't listen to her warning. He grabbed one of the rabbits gently and held it to his chest. Ignoring Ginny's affronted sighs, he gazed at the deep brown eyes of the one he was holding.

Sensing that he wasn't about to cook them for dinner, the bunny rabbit snuggled close to him. Harry felt quite chuffed. Quickly, the rest of the litter, as if sensing a lack of hostility, sniffed him. They tried to climb his torso after ascertaining he was not a threat.

"Cordelia likes you," she whispered, continuing to scratch the bunny in her hands.

"Cordelia?"

"Yes. I took them to the Magical Menagerie today. Perfectly normal rabbits. Two males, three females. Oh, the number of rabbits we'll get once they get older and start breeding! They're babies now."

"Gin? We're not keeping them. We can't. Rabbits, they grow at an exponential rate. Our house will be overrun by them!" 

It took months to convince her to let poor Reginald, Cordelia, Anastasia, Butterscotch and Tudor go, but finally, Harry succeeded. Ginny gave up their tiny bunnies to their nieces and nephews. It was a bitter victory, he realised when he saw his girlfriend's downturned face.

This led to Harry bringing in a starving, three-legged cat to their home. Ginny was overjoyed with Hatshepsut's arrived.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, prompts take up a lot of your mental peace.


End file.
